<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jigsaw Puzzles And The Sweet Release of Good Food by DeadAndAlive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106582">Jigsaw Puzzles And The Sweet Release of Good Food</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAndAlive/pseuds/DeadAndAlive'>DeadAndAlive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is bad at tags, Banter, Cooking, Filipino food, Food, MJ-centric, Miles-Centric, Multi, Ned-centric, One Shot, The crew being idiots, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAndAlive/pseuds/DeadAndAlive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ned, MJ, and Miles cook their authentic Filipino food and the others are fighting to finish the jigsaw puzzle Peter, Ned, and Miles bought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Harley Keener &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri/Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Gwen Stacy, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Why Did We Have To Do This?!" -Harry Osborn, 2K25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check out the Twitter Fic if you guys want some crack (mostly fluff shenanigans) about the Interns Of SI!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Regrets and Tweets were made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated the First Chapter! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hundred more pieces and they're done.<br/>
<br/>
A few more and they could frame this on the wall.<br/>
<br/>
A few more pieces and they could finally be free of the nightmare.<br/>
<br/>
Two empty rectangular spaces were left at the wall, being framed by other trinkets and merchandise at the top and bottom of it. It was made for the masterpiece they were working countless hours on.<br/>
<br/>
The whole crew stayed over at the tower the whole summer. It was convenient since they had their respective rooms at their floor, where Harley, Peter, and Miles lived.<br/>
<br/>
Ned didn't know why it was a good idea for the nine of them to finish a 51,300 Wonders of the World piece jigsaw puzzle, he and Peter thought it looked fun to do. They should have bought the 15,000 piece Star Wars set and could be finished it half a day. This took them a day and a half and counting, the first day they organized the pieces and now this is the second day.<br/>
<br/>
Each place on the puzzle was 1,900 pieces.<br/>
<br/>
"Why did we agree to this!" Harry moaned out. He was on the other side of the living room, working on The Great Pyramids of Giza, his first for the whole project. He was only two-thirds finished.<br/>
<br/>
"Because, darlin'," Harley started which Harry physically melted at the nickname, "we can't fight Peter and Miles' puppy eyes. Plus, it would be a waste not to do this. I did a lot of Jigsaw puzzles back in butt-fuck Tennesse, 1,900 pieces are easy. If you think about it, you only work on 1,900 pieces multiplied by three."<br/>
<br/>
"That's easy for you to say!" Harry argued. "You love jigsaw puzzles but off I go I guess." Harley cheekily grinned at him. Harry growled and tried to attack Harley but was held back by Flash, who quickly dropped the pieces he was holding to do it.<br/>
<br/>
"Harley's right, Harry. This is easy. Do you want to finish all our parts by yourself or not?" MJ threatened. Harry stammered, backed down, and started continuing his part of the puzzle. Peter giggled and Harry went completely red.<br/>
<br/>
Shuri deadpanned and looked at Peter. "How are you, a smart white boy, date a posh idiot and a southern jackass?" She inquired. Gwen and Miles snort from their part of the room.<br/>
<br/>
"How are you, the tech person for the most technologically inclined country in the world, date a music geek and a scary badass?" Peter retorted back. Shuri narrowed her eyes at Peter before nodding.<br/>
<br/>
"Touche."<br/>
<br/>
"How are you guys complimenting each other while having undertones with insults?"<br/>
<br/>
Both Peter and Shuri shrug.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
Multiple Avengers, including Pepper, visited them once every 30 thirty minutes, give or take, to check-up on them. They all looked tired by the time they arrived at dinner last night. Slumped shoulders, back's hurting, the soul sucked out of them, the lot. They said they were fine but all of them passed out in their rooms after dinner. Plus, the Avengers are Avengers. What did you expect?<br/>
<br/>
The one who visited first was Tony, who tried asking Harley and Peter to come down to the lab. When he arrived, he heard nothing but pop songs blasting in the living room. When he entered, however, there was no ruckus. Nothing.<br/>
<br/>
When Tony entered, he saw all of them, sitting on the floor in varying positions, doing the puzzle. It almost made him have a heart attack.<br/>
<br/>
The second one was Bruce, who wanted to get Ned for the coding of a project both of them were working on. He noticed Ned then the others working on the puzzle so he decided to ask him another time.<br/>
<br/>
The third one was Pepper. She wanted to say goodbye to them because she had a meeting in Paris. She didn't technically check on them, more so just to stop by. She kissed both Harley and Peter's heads, ruffled Harry's hair before leaving.<br/>
<br/>
When Wanda and Loki visited, Harry pleaded Wanda to finish the puzzle for them. Before Wanda got to answer, Gwen threw a throw pillow at Harry's face. They all looked at Gwen in confusion. "If you don't throw a throw pillow, then what's the point?" Everyone ignored Harry again as Peter got an ice pack for his mini-concussion and Wanda and Loki leave.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
"What do you guys want to eat?" Ned absentmindedly asked. It was a few hours later, around 1 PM; they already ate, thanks to Peter's spidey senses, so no one was hungry at the moment.<br/>
<br/>
When no one answered Ned, he looked up. They all had their thinking faces, but it looked like it came up nothing.<br/>
<br/>
They all paused. No one continued their puzzle, no one said anything. The air was tense. This continued for a few minutes.<br/>
<br/>
"Pizza?" No.<br/>
<br/>
"Chinses Take-Out?" No.<br/>
<br/>
"Thai Take-Out?" No either.<br/>
<br/>
"How about Filipino food?" They all looked at Miles. The said boy shrugged. "MJ, Ned and I were talking about making some for dinner. We wanted you guys to try some of it."<br/>
<br/>
Gwen looked at Miles. "Where do we buy Filipino food anyways?" Ned goggles at Gwen. Buy Filipino food? You make Filipino food if you want it to be authentic and they wanted it to be authentic.<br/>
<br/>
MJ fixated at her girlfriend, looking as though she was incredulous. "The three of us will make it." She gestured toward the three of them who had Filipino blood.<br/>
<br/>
The others glanced at each other before they all collectively shrug. They haven't tried Filipino food, not counting Peter, who went over to Ned's house all the time, and the food he ate while at Ned's house was phenomenal. He had to take Mrs. Leeds on that one.<br/>
<br/>
"I tried Spanish food before," Said Harry, who continued working on his part, "it wasn't that bad."<br/>
<br/>
Harley sighed before also continuing on his part. "I only had American and a little bit of European food while I went on meetings with Pepper. It can't be that bad."<br/>
<br/>
They all eventually agreed to try homemade Filipino food in the end. While light-hearted banter was thrown around while working on the puzzle, Ned sent out a tweet.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<strong>No. 1 Interns @InternsForSI</strong><br/>
Which Filipino Foods should we make for @pb&amp;jparker, @harleyk, @HOsborn, @fthompson, @gstacy, &amp; @Shuri? -Ned, MJ, and Miles<br/>
<br/>
&gt; <strong>Ako ang Bida @Cherry</strong><br/>
PILIPINO SI @gitc, @MilesMorales AT SI @emmmjay?<br/>
<br/>
&gt;&gt; <strong>Neddy @gitc</strong><br/>
Born in the Philippines, raised in NYC<br/>
<br/>
&gt;&gt; <strong>s u n f l o w e r @MilesMorales</strong><br/>
my mom's filipino, born in nyc tho<br/>
<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; <strong>BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay</strong><br/>
i'm not telling how i'm Filipino.<br/>
<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; <strong>Her ✔ @PepperPSSRCEO</strong><br/>
Boys.<br/>
<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong> Neddy @gitc</strong><br/>
sorry !<br/>
<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; <strong>s u n f l o w e r @MilesMorales</strong><br/>
sorry!!<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Other Replies</strong><br/>
<br/>
&gt; <strong>g @GIO</strong><br/>
sinuglaw at sinigang na hipon<br/>
<br/>
&gt; <strong>petmalu ka o @malupet</strong><br/>
Max style chicken at sisig<br/>
<br/>
&gt; <strong>pipili ka ba o @hindi</strong><br/>
turon</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will focus on this first but I'll update on my Twitter fic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "I'm Hungry!" -Miles Morales, 2k25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They do the whole cooking live. Shenanigans and almost angering MJ ensue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot what I was writing multiple times while writing this! Please forgive me there are errors or there are bland scenes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MJ looks up from her phone, showing off a small grin. The boys finally figured out how to set it up. She pointed it out to them. <br/><br/>"Fancy seeing you guys work it out." Ned stammered at her comment. Miles ignored them at waved at the camera, wanting to start the live stream already. He wanted to eat.<br/><br/>"Welcome to the Interns' kitchen!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms and doing jazz hands. After a long stare off and Miles' deadpanned expression, they welcomed the camera too.<br/><br/>"Welcome."<br/><br/>"Hello!"<br/><br/>MJ took the lead. "Due to popular demand -and by Harley's persuasion- we will be filming us cook the food. And apparently-" She got quickly cut off though by the familiar drumbeat from the living room. She deadpanned but continued talking. "And apparently a revolution is happening in our living room."<br/><br/>All three of them got silent and tuned in on the other six belting out Hamilton. <br/><br/>"How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore, and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean, by providence impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?" The first verse came from Harley. His deep southern voice rang throughout the floor and to the kitchen. <br/><br/>There was a laptop on the extra table beside the counter. It showed the comments of who was watching. The majority of it was fangirling over Harley's voice and Hamilton. It was going on fast.<br/><br/>"We are ignoring that right now. Feel free to tune it out." MJ started explaining (with some butt-ins from Ned and Miles) as the three of them started cutting up some vegetables, marinating the meat, and so on.<br/><br/>"The first one we should be doing is the sinuglaw, as it needs to be put in the fridge after mixing the tuna meat and the spices."<br/><br/>She continued explaining, oblivious to the shenanigans Ned and Miles were up to. Let me explain the positioning:<br/><br/>Miles was in the middle, with Ned and MJ on either side of him. Ned was pointing his knife at Miles, his face asking him to battle. Miles' eyes lit up with confusion then glee as they lightly slashed their knives together, not keeping in mind the mess they were making.<br/><br/>As MJ looked up to get the meat to cook it, she saw the two boys fighting with their knives. She sighed and looked at the camera like she was from The Office.<br/><br/>"Boys."<br/><br/>"Hey!" Both of them shout, slightly offended at her remark.<br/><br/>"Just get on with your specialty foods." Miles lit up as he and MJ change places. He was now at the island stove, heating the pan, and MJ was in the middle, mixing up spices and sauces for the tuna meat. Ned was still in the same spot, peeling bananas and readying the spring rolls.<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/><br/>Some time had passed, handful shenanigans happening. Miles throwing Ned a piece of pork after he cut it and Ned catching it. MJ nearly slipping on the kitchen floor because of her socks ("Fuck it, I'm wearing my slippers."). Ned grabbing a teaspoon before taking some brown sugar he was using and eating it whole, and so on.<br/><br/>Miles was done with the pork and mixed it with MJ's tuna and they both put it in the fridge, giving the fans a view of the outrageous food they had stored in there. Ned was coating the bananas in brown sugar and rolling them with the spring roll.<br/><br/>Peter and Harry entered the kitchen as Miles and MJ started on the Sinigang. Peter made a noise that indicated he was hungry peered over Miles' shoulder, smelling the taste of the pork cubes. You could tell from his face that his mouth was watering.<br/><br/>Harry hit Peter on the back before making a beeline to the freezer and taking out vanilla ice cream. "Hey!" MJ sighed at the duo's antics and glaring them as they took off with giggles. Miles called out to them.<br/><br/>"You're lucky we bought three pints of those or MJ could've killed you!"<br/><br/>MJ looked directly to the camera and whispered, "And I will." Both boys snort and look at MJ. She had a slight smile and a murderous glint in her eye.<br/><br/>Miles continued staring at MJ as Ned started frying the raw turon. MJ glanced at Miles before he continued dumping in the vegetables and the shrimp.<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/><br/>It was an hour later.<br/><br/>Everything but one last food had to be made, a homemade ice cream combination MJ always made a kid. It was Vanilla ice cream mixed with chocolate fudge sauce and Mango ice cream with tiny marshmallows. For seasonal flavor, Ned insisted on adding melted chocolate, saying it added aesthetic and flavor. Both Miles and MJ deadpanning at him. <br/><br/>They had to pre-ready everything about the ice cream for them to "bond" as Ned says after they made it for the first time. <br/><br/>Ned started combine sugar, cocoa, and milk, Miles snipping the marshmallows (He was insisting on snipping shapes cause he wanted to have fun), and MJ started melting the chocolate.<br/><br/>"Can we play a game like Never Have I Ever?" Miles piped up after a few minutes, looking at Ned as he started mixing and melting the butter in the saucepan. "We have 7 lives and we count down by one if we did it. It'll be hands-free."<br/><br/>MJ and Ned glanced at each other when MJ piped up, "Never have I ever kissed a guy."<br/><br/>"Six." Miles shot up to look at Ned, an incredulous look on his face.<br/><br/>"Who?!"<br/><br/>"Peter once in middle school as a dare." Miles slumped and pouted, he hadn't kissed a boy, let alone another person who wasn't his family.<br/><br/>"Continue, Miles!"<br/><br/>"Ok!"<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/><br/>The ice cream was finished. They were done. The dishes were clean. The kitchen was clean, nothing else was needed to clean.<br/><br/><strong>They hope it was good enough for them. If not, MJ would never forgive them.</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One chapter more until this fic is done :)</p>
<p>Cheers.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave your thought and suggestions down in the comments below! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>